


Amore

by snipershezz



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ghoul, Het, Plus Sized F!SS, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding nice things in the Commonwealth was always going to be an issue for Bell, thankfully she has Hancock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme and for once it’s not smutty, it’s cute and fluffy lol
> 
> The original prompt was as follows: Curvy, plus sized, chubby, whatever word you like. I could imagine life in a post-apocalyptic world would be quite challenging for classy, plus-sized SS but she’s definitely not a quitter! She’ll eventually find the right size clothes. Maybe power armor works best? Whatever happens, our lovely SS will surely make the best of it. My only other question is what does her love interest think? I’d really prefer her crush to be either Danse or Hancock. Bonus points: – SS doesn’t really need reassuring, but is still a bit shy. – Incident with a vault suit or BoS base uniform (that orange one). I’m pretty sure the latter would be quite frustrating to put on if you have larger boobs. You know, she might need help getting it on (or off).
> 
> EDIT 30-12-2017: So, I like to go through my stories at the end of every year and see how my writing style has changed, I realised suddenly that I never did that last year, so here's to me going through forty-eight works in four days! Updated with minor editing :) Happy New Year ya'll!

At first she’d been self conscious - like - _really_ self conscious - that she was - well - so much _bigger_ than everyone else.

Nobody commented - in fact nobody said a word.

Out here nobody gave two fucking shits what you looked like as long as you got the job done.

She had been carrying a bit of weight after the baby and she just couldn’t seem to shake it, even now, missing meals and eating barely anything the pounds still stuck to her like Wonderglue.

It was all a moot point really, unless her clothing gave out.

Now there was a goddamn mission, she felt kind of sad because the only things that would fit her were men’s clothing. She was never really a primp yourself up kind of gal, but it would be nice to wear a goddamn dress on occasion.

She was short - like five foot three - and all her weight seemed to collect in an hour glass shape, Nate used to say she was all tits and ass, she remembered him eyeing her up and grinning when he said it.

Surprisingly, Hancock was more classy about it, called her his pocket rocket.

She didn’t know how he felt about her size, it was like it wasn’t even there, maybe he looked passed it or maybe he liked it - either way, Hancock always had her back and she did his, that’s why they made such a great team.

He liked to get up close and personal, beating their enemies down, whether it was with his shotgun or Red Sarah, his baseball bat, he got the job done. She was a wicked shot and preferred to pick enemies off with a sniper or an equally devastating long range weapon. He was a tiny slip of a thing and she was chunky as hell, either way size didn’t matter because they always got the job done.

They were in an old busted hotel when she found it. The prettiest blue sequin dress she’d ever seen. Her eyes lit up when she saw it.

Hancock grinned, “Try it on.”

She ducked into the next room and took her clothes off, she pulled the dress over her head eagerly, careful not to rip it. She squished it over her large breasts but that was as far as it went. There was no chance of it moving over her hips.

She growled in frustration, tossing the thing out the room with a muted screech. It landed smack on Hancock’s head. He started in surprise.

“Thanks love but I don’t think blue is my colour.”

She stomped out the room, fully clothed in her frumpy men’s road leathers.

“It doesn’t fit.” He lifted the fabric over his eyes, she was scowling at the ground, arms crossed under her tits. “I mean, is it too much to ask to have one nice thing? One pretty thing that I can put on once in a while? I’d just like to dress up and go to dinner, you know? Some semblance of a normal life.”

“Nothin’ about our life is normal is it?”

She looked up, a smile crept onto her face and she snorted. “Take that off your head, you twit.”

He smirked crookedly at her. “This dress ain’t that bad, made you laugh with it.”

She smiled shaking her head, “You’re a right tit.” He pulled the garment off his head. She walked up to him, pecking his lips. “Come on, let’s go.”

“There I was thinking I was a left tit, damn doll, I’m going to have to reevaluate my whole life now.”

Her laugh rang out through the empty hotel as she cracked up, “Let’s go Hancock.” She walked out sniggering.

What she didn’t see was him stuffing the dress in his pack.

* * *

Hancock strode into Daisy’s shop.

“Daisy! How’s my favourite pre-war ghoulette?”

A brow raised.

“What do you want Hancock?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

“What? I can’t come and see you without wanting something?”

“No.”

“Ah, come on Daisy lighten up. It’s a beautiful day in the Commonwealth!”

She looked passed him skeptically. “There’s a radiation storm outside.”

Hancock waggled his brows. “Yeah I know. Make ya feel all warm and fuzzy inside don’t it?”

Daisy shook her head. “Was there something you wanted John or did you just come in here to be a royal pain in my ass?”

He laid a dress and some fabric out on the table. It was a gorgeous blue, with sequins.

“Alright, I need you to alter this for me.”

She smirked, she wasn’t even going to ask how he acquired, the exact same roll of fabric as the dress. “You know John, blue’s not really your colour.”

He gave her a look. “It’s not for me smart ass , it’s for Bell.”

“Oh, your pretty little smoothskin huh?”

“It didn’t fit, ya know ’cause she’s got some meat on ‘er.”

Daisy snorted. “Back in the day they called it plus size John.”

“Yeah that, anyways I wanted to surprise her with it.”

Daisy saw a rare window of opportunity for some teasing. “Johnathan McDonough! Do I detect _feelings?_ Is there an _actual_ heart in there?”

“That John is dead. I’ve been John Hancock for fucking years Daisy.”

She smirked at him, leaning over the table and poking him in the chest, “The Johnny I know is still alive, he’s in here,” she poked him again, “you may have sluiced off his skin and covered him in snark and sarcasm, but that sweet little Johnny is still in there.”

Hancock sighed, “Are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there and bust my balls?”

“Relax Casanova! Yeah, I’ll help you. You’re not the only one who wants to see that girl in this dress.” She smirked.

Oooo Lord! If looks could kill -

“Oh honey, that girl is as straight as an arrow, you got nothing to worry about.” She winked. “Give me 48 hours and Cinderella will go to the ball with her Prince Charming.”

“Daisy, you know I don’t get your damn pre-war references.”

She waved a hand at him dismissively, “Go on, I’ll let you know when it’s done.”

* * *

 

Hancock was being secretive. It worried Bell, what was he playing at? He had asked her to go to Hotel Rexford, when she asked why he had just smiled that crooked smile and told her it was a surprise. Clair had handed her the key knowingly, she blushed and headed upstairs. She slid the key in the door and opened it.

“John?” She called out, “You here?” There was no answer, puzzled she stepped in looking around. Her amber eyes lit up when she saw it.

The blue sequin dress was laying on the bed, it wasn’t the tiny one she had tried to squeeze into. She gingerly picked it up off the bed. She turned it around slowly, gasping silently as she realised it _was_ the same dress. It had been carefully altered to suit her bigger frame. She blinked the sudden rush of tears from her eyes.

Gods, did she love that man. She threw off her road leathers eagerly slipping the dress on. There was a strip of fabric laying on the bed, she walked over to the mirror fixing it in her hair. She stood back and swished the dress back and forth.

It was perfect, she grinned at her reflection. A wolf whistle came from the doorway. She glanced up.

“John!” She looked shyly down at her feet. “What do you think?”

“You’re always a knockout doll, but in that? Damn, Bell. You look like a fucking goddess.”

She blushed. Bell looked him over, leaning in the doorway and she gave him a cheeky smile.

“Damn though, look at you! A tux? You clean up well John.”

It was his turn to look at his feet. “You don’t think the hat is too much?”

She laughed, “Are you kidding me? I’ve been dying to see you in fedora for ages.” She crossed the room, looking up at him as she stopped. “You look so handsome.”

He gave her a crooked smirk. “I’m taking you to dinner.”

She fingered his tie, “ _Dinner,_ huh? You sure make a girl feel special.”

He chuckled leaning down to press his forehead against hers, “I’d do anything for you doll. I love you.”

She pecked his lips, “I love you too ya big softy.”

“Keep that to yourself, I got a reputation to uphold.”

Bell put her hands on his jacket, “Yeah you do. Dinner’s going to have to wait.”

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside, the door slammed behind them.

* * *

“God, they are so cute.” A rough voice penetrated the hallway softly.

“Aren’t they just?” Daisy looked at the Vault-Tec Rep, smiling.

He sighed wistfully. “Makes me wish I had something like that.”

They were huddled in the shadows near his door.

“Who says you can’t?” She asked.

He snorted in response. “No one, it’s just well, I wouldn’t wanna look at this mug everyday.”

Daisy patted him on the shoulder lightly. “You’re selling yourself short, Ben. You’re quite handsome.”

He looked at her skeptically. “Yeah but you can say that - ’cause - you know.”

She raised a brow stepping out into the hallway. “No. What?”

He looked awkward. “You like women.”

She put her hand on the door knob to his room. “Who told you that?”

“Hancock.”

She opened the door, turning back to look at him, “What he neglected to tell you was,” she grabbed his tie, “I’m not attracted to just women.” She yanked him forwards. “Come ‘ere you.”

The door clicked softly behind them.

* * *

 

Downstairs Fred looked at Clair, smirking.

“Love is in the air tonight eh Clair?”

She scowled at him, “Don’t you get any damn ideas in yer head, ya ol’ geezer.”

Fred sighed, reaching into his pocket for a Jet inhaler. He took a hit. Shaking his head he chuckled softly.

“Struck out again ol’ boy.”


End file.
